


Is the Reason For This Fever You?

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sappy, Secret Crush, and he doesn't care, keith is sick, maybe not so oblivious Lance, not really a sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith was sick. That was plain and simple. He knew he was sick, known he’d been sick.But he still went to school anyway.





	Is the Reason For This Fever You?

Keith was sick. That was plain and simple. He knew he was sick, known he’d been sick.  
But he still went to school anyway. Went through his classes and sat at the same table in the cafeteria, looking down at his tray.  
Sure. It was chicken fried steak day, the one day the school made something that was actually _good_ , and yes. Keith had managed to grab a tray before the rest of the student body snatched it up, but he still found himself poking at his food absentmindedly, his head propped in his other hand and his gaze wandering off…

The sound of the chair next to him scraping back drew his attention away and Pidge sat down, looking bitter about having not been able to grab the lunch room’s best food. “You look like shit.” she said, picking up the slice of overly greasy pizza and bit down. Keith only have a muted hum in response, his gaze wandering again.  
Pidge followed his gaze and sighed. “Keith.”

 

_She knows. Of course she knows, she’s Pidge. Fuck she knows everything about everything._ Keith frowned, thankful for his resting bitch face that kept him looking uninterested. “I know it’s Lance.” she shook her head. “Look, he’s not that bad.” _What?_ “I mean, you two got off on the wrong foot, but he’s really a nice guy. He’s funny when he’s not acting like an idiot plus he’s wicked smart.” Keith’s eyes moved over to Pidge before the fell back across the cafeteria. To the table where Lance was sitting at, casually talking and laughing with his friend who Keith’s brain provided the name Hunk for. “I think you two could have stuff in common if you just talked to him.” _No thanks. I’ll stew in my emotions._ “I bet the two of you could even become good friends!”

 

Keith only grunted, his mind reeling. Him and Lance talking. Having that smile flashed at him. Those blue eyes staring into his own. Soft lips on his own. Arms holding him warm and strong. _I bet his hair is really fucking soft._

A cold hand shocked him out of his thoughts as Pidge drew closer to him. “Keith? You’re really warm right now.”  
“M’sick.” he mumbled. It wasn’t a lie. At all.

 

Pidge pulled her hand back, scooting her chair away from Keith, even going into the trouble of moving her short legs to kick his chair away from her even farther. “Don’t breathe on me. The Academic Decathlon is this weekend and I’m not missing it because your germs can’t stay in their own lane.” Keith rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother correcting her.

 

He was sick. His symptoms included: heart palpitations, a flushing of his cheeks, the inability to get a certain blue-eyed, beautiful boy out of his head, drawing hearts in his sketchbook and writing out his full name with Lance’s last name instead of his own, daydreaming of the two of them being together and being gross and in love, and wanting to kiss that beautiful smile off Lance’s beautiful face.

 

“I’ll be sure to not get you sick.” Keith said, closing his eyes, forcing himself to stop looking at Lance. He heard Pidge taking out her phone and finally pulled his head down, pushing his lunch around and becoming determined to actually eat something. He needed actual food in his stomach, not just butterflies.  
Butterflies held no nutritional value.

 

Pidge was texting next to him, wiping her fingers on one of the many napkins she’d absconded with in between eating. Soon the bell rang and Keith was pulling his backpack over his shoulder, holding onto the strap to make sure it didn’t give out like it’s mate did. He needed to fix it when he got home. He needed to stop by the store for duct tape and not forget to do that. He waved to Pidge as she jumped up, grabbing her tray.  
“See ya, sicky.” she said, waving to him. “Feel better!”  
Keith groaned once she was gone, laying his head on the table, waiting for the crowd to disperse. The pros of having last lunch, he didn’t have to worry about the crowds of teens milling around outside waiting for their turn at food.

He heard a pair of footsteps walking close but ignored it, figuring someone had just forgotten something at their table. When a throat cleared he raised his head, brow furrowed. Who dare come talk to him while he was wallowing in pining?

 

Oh.

Lance was looking at him, concerned and uncertain. “Uh, hey?” he said, raising a hand. “Listen, uh,” He glanced over his shoulder, Keith following his gaze but no one was around. It was just the two of them. Alone. “Pidge was texting Hunk, said you weren’t feeling good? Hunk’s gonna like make you some soup when he gets home but I don’t think he realizes that he… doesn’t know where you live? I mean, I guess we could just ask Pidge, but then we’d just be showing up to your place unannounced and that’s just really rude. And my mom didn’t raise me to be rude like that, so uh,” he paused in his spiel, clearing his throat again, “yeah. What… w-what’s your address? So we can give you soup. So you feel better?”

 

Keith stared up at him, praying to anyone who was listening that Lance didn’t suddenly gain super hearing and could now hear the samba being played in his chest. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his face felt way, way hotter than it did when he just thought about Lance.  
“Uh,” Eloquent as always, Keith. “My… y-you know the gas station across from Olkari Park?” Lance nodded, “Mine is the house literally right behind it. It’s got a big fence, black truck and an ugly garden gnome in the yard.”

Lance began to smile, laughing quietly and Keith’s heart skipped a few beats. “It can’t be that ugly.”  
“It’s hideous.” Keith said, feeling his mouth curving upwards. “You’ll agree once you see it.”

 

Lance’s smile seemed to widen and Keith was certain his own face was rivaling that of a tomato. How was this boy so pretty? What gods did his parents pray to to be granted such a beautiful boy? Did Lance sell his soul to be that attractive? He was fucking gorgeous and Keith’s heart felt like it was about to give out.  
“I’ll hold you to that, mullet.” Lance looked over his shoulder again, frowning. “Shit, my class is on the top floor. See you!” with that, Lance waved, taking a few steps backwards before he turned and raced out of the lunch room.

 

Keith stared as Lance left, feeling suddenly short of breath.  
Lance talked to him. They held a conversation. He got to make Lance laugh for crying out loud! Keith laid his head back down, feeling how cool the cafeteria table was against his face, and heard someone come out from the kitchen, obviously ready to start cleaning.  
“Um, excuse me?” a quiet voice spoke and Keith raised his head, looking to the woman who was wringing a cleaning cloth. “Are you alright? Lunch is over, sweetie.” she looked Keith over in concern. Keith blinked before smiling.

“Yeah.” he said, carefully standing up and grabbed his tray. “I’m just sick.”  
“You should head to the nurse.” the woman said, nodding. “If it’s that bad that you’re falling asleep during lunch, you should probably go home.”

 

Keith only nodded and threw away the styrofoam plates, setting the tiny plastic tray to the side and left.

 

He probably could go home early if he wanted to. But he had last period with Lance.  
And even if that boy gave him a fever every time he looked at him, he wouldn’t miss a chance to spend any amount of time with him.

Because Keith was sick. And he was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
